Operación RECORDAR
by Josy-san
Summary: Cargando Misión para los Chicos del Barrio Operación: R.E.C.O.R.D.A.R Recordar Es volver a pensar Consciente O inconscientemente en los Recuerdos Dolorosos Abandonados en el pasado, para Rememorar lo vivido en el presente.


**Nota**

: Todos recordamos esa gran serie de televisión que marco la infancia de muchos, y siendo una de mis serie favoritas...decidí hacer esta pequeña historia, de mi pareja favorita: 362 X 1. Espero les guste

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Recordando Lo Pasado**

Narra Rachel(362)

¡Ding, dong!¡Ding, dong!

El timbre lleva sonando un buen rato, pero yo no tengo ningún ánimo para abrir la puerta, se perfectamente de quien se trata y no entiendo porque simplemente no abré; es viernes por la noche o como nosotros le llamamos...Viernes de Juego en el Sector V.

Finalmente, desde el lugar donde estoy...puedo ver como la puerta se va abriendo, dando paso a una niña *no tan niña* pelirroja de ojos verdes y pecosa, vestida como normalmente lo hacia...su sueter verde, una minifalda café y sus botines, sólo que esta vez no traía su casco consigo.

-Vamos Rachel o se nos hará tarde-dijo sonriendo.-Patton ya se ha adelantado-al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció...tiñendo así sus pecosas mejillas.

¡Que tontita! Pienso en mi mente, aún en estos momentos me sigo preguntando como es que en la base lunar es tan buena escondiendo lo que siente, pero al estar conmigo...simplemente se vuelve transparente, desde hace mucho tiempo se sobre su gusto hacia número 60 o más conocido como nuestro buen amigo Patton, debo admitir que la idea de que ella y él se conviertan en algo más que amigos me parece maravillosa, ya que no desearía ver sufrir a uno por causa del otro.

-Ok Fanny-dije poniéndome de pie y sonriendo levemente.

Fanny simplemente me devolvió la sonrisa, siendo ella mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho...me conoce perfectamente, y en este caso no es la excepción, desde lo acontecido hace dos años...no he sido la misma, mis sonrisas ya no son tan reales como lo eran antes, y a pesar de que en la base lunar mi actitud sigue siendo la misma, al estar sóla o con mis amigos...soy más transparente que cualquier otra cosa.

Actualmente las dos nos encontramos en nuestros últimos momentos en KND, teniendo 12 años y a punto de cumplir los 13, a diferencia de que ella permamecerá un poco más de tiempo, a mi sólo me quedan dos meses y eso me pone algo triste, no se si después de eso...me reclutaran para ser una agente encubierto...como número 9 o número 274(quien a pesar de creerlo un traidor, un tiempo después regreso...pidiendo perdón, y después de ser levemente castigado y perdonado...fue nombrado un agente encubierto), o simplemente me borrarán la memoria, prefiero no pensar en eso y disfrutar lo poco que me queda en KND.

Después de caminar un poco, a lo lejos pudimos divisar la casa del árbol del Sector V, rápidamente y como ya vamos haciendolo muy seguido, comenzamos a hacer una pequeña carrera para ver quien llegaba primero, finalmente termino siendo un empate.

Al llegar todos nos recibierom con un "llegaron tarde" cosa que siempre me resulta gracioso, a diferencia de que esta vez sólo somos Fanny y yo, antes eramos Patton, Fanny y yo...¿diferencias? Por supuesto.

El juego de esta vez es Verdad y Reto, ya todos nos encontramos en círculo...sentados en el piso, yo estoy al lado de Will, y a su lado esta Kuki, seguido de Fanny, seguido de Patton, de allí Abby, y Memo que esta a su lado, cerrando así ese pequeño pero a la vez gran círculo de amigos.

Y es aquí donde...el juego comienza.

-Bien Abby...-dijo Fanny.-¿Verdad o Reto?-.

-Mmm...-Abby se notaba que lo estaba pensando bien.-Reto-dijo decidida.

-Bien-dijo Fanny confiada de lo que estaba a punto de decir.-Te reto a...darle un beso a Will en los labios-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron cuatro de los allí presentes, incluyendo a Abby y a Will.

-¿No crees que estaís exagerando?-me ánime a preguntar.

-Para nada-dijo Fanny sonriendo.-Venga Abby, hazlo-.

-Bien, sólo para que veas que yo cumplo los retos-dijo Abby, siguiéndole la corriente.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Abby se acercó a Will y al instante unió sus labios con los de él, cuando el beso se rompió pude ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Will, después de eso Abby regreso a su lugar.

-Sigo creyendo que habeís exagerado-dije al notar la incomidad de cierta pelinegra y cierto castaño.

-Venga ex-jefa suprema no exageres-dijo Fanny sonriendo.

Lo que acababa de decir Fanny me hizo recordar ciertas cosas, iniciando porque hace ya una semana que deje de ser la jefa suprema, puede que siga haciendo como que aún tengo el cargo...pero ahora mi presencia en la base lunar ya no es tan necesaria como lo era antes, y si hablamos de quien me va a suplantar, pues fue una verdadera sorpresa saber que quien me iba a suplantar era mi hermano menor...número 363, y es precisamente por eso que mi presencia en la base lunar ya no es tan necesaria, porque siendo él...el siguiente jefe supremo esta siendo analizado, para ver así...si, si merece ese cargo; en cuanto a mi, estoy aprovechando estos últimos dos meses que me quedan en la organización.

-Ahora que dices eso, esperemos que tu hermano sea un gran líder como fuiste tú-dijo Abby.

-Yo igual espero eso-dijo Memo.

-Estoy segura que logrará ser un gran líder-dije sonriendo, yo confió en mi hermano.

-Bien, continuemos el juego-dijo Kuki.-Abby te toca-.

-Mmm...-dijo pensando.-Rachel...verdad o reto-.

-Emm...verdad-dije algo dudoza.

-Dinos...¿hay alguien que te guste actualmente?-dijo seguido de los murmullos de los demás.

Yo me quede realmente atónita ante esa pregunta...¿alguien que me guste actualmente? La respuesta era obvia, pero ante esa respuesta llegaba otra pregunta...¿entonces quién me gusta? Ante eso, baje la mirada, si había alguien que me gustaba...pero, él no estaba aquí.

-Bueno yo...-dije aún con la mirada baja.-No, no hay nadie-dije y me puse de pie.

-¿Rachel?-escuche la voz de Fanny.

-Ustedes sigan jugando, yo voy a salir un rato a tomar aire-dije y al instante me dirige a una de las terrazas que había allí.

Apoyada sobre mis hombros y con mis manos en mis mejillas...me encuentro en aquel barandal de madera, mirando con completa melancolía el cielo nocturno. Y con los recuerdos como compañeros.

Hace ya, dos años que él se fue...no sólo se puede decir que fue un gran líder, fue mucho más que eso...fue un gran compañero, un gran aliado, un gran amigo y un excelente agente. Si, todo eso era él...número 1.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me entere de su partida.

Flash Back

Llevaba tiempo sin saber del Sector V...desde la última vez que los vi, supe de la extraña competencia que tuvieron con los adultos y con los De La Otra Cuadra, lo supe por boca de mi hermano, quien dos días después de esa dichosa competencia...llegó quejándose de que el Sector V había interferido, yo en ese momento pensaba llamarlos a la base...pero después de recapacitar durante un buen rato, aparte de que los compañeros de mi hermano me comentaron lo que él no quizo decirme...decidí pasarlo de largo.

Pero ahora, se acababan de cumplir dos semanas sin saber de ellos, los otros agentes decían que seguramente estaban haciendo un tipo de misión, pero yo definitivamente no creí lo que decían...ya que, antes que nada...al haber una misión...todos los agentes se tienen que comunicar con la base lunar, y ellos nunca lo hicieron.

Así pues, decidí escabullirme hasta la parte subterranea de la base, y tomando una de las cápsula de escape, emprendí viaje de regreso a la Tierra, poniendo algunas coordenadas para llegar a la casa del árbol del Sector V.

Al llegar, rápidamente salí de la capsula y ingrese a la casa del árbol, durante el pasado hubo sólo dos veces donde visite esa casa del árbol, es por eso que la veo más modernizada. Al instante me dirigí a la sala principal(aquella donde los chicos se reunían para ver que nueva misión tenían).

-¿Qué?-dije realmente sorprendida, al ver el desorden que había allí.-¿Dónde esta el Sector V?-.

Rápidamente comencé a inspeccionar todo ese desorden y buscar alguna pista de donde estaba el Sector V, fue en ese momento que...un pequeño ruido me hizo volver la mirada al centro del lugar, al mismo tiempo que una voz inundaba el lugar "mensaje entrante para los Chicos de Barrios" decía, y en ese momento un olograma comenzó a formarse, logrando finalmente ver a número 72,239.

-Aquí número 72,239 al Sector V-dijo aquel olograma de aquel gran agente, yo sólo me dispuce a guardar silencio.-Hola chicos, espero se encuentren bien...ya han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde aquella vez en que nos vimos, aquel día de una triste despedida,...debo admitirles que para mi ver como un buen agente se aleja de sus amigos y sus familiares me hace sentir muy mal, pero ya son sabidos los compromisos de cada agente para hacer a KND cada vez más mejor, comprendo si ustedes aún siguen desanimados por ello, pero así fue el destino y todos quisiesemos o no teníamos que aceptarlo. Y tranquilos su líder número 1 se encuentra muy bien, en estos momentos se encuentra viajando hacia su próximo destino como uno de los agentes galácticos elegido, prometo que pronto tendrán noticias sobre él, y ánimos chicos, tengan presente que Niguel seguira recordándolos...así como ustedes a él. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver-después de eso el olograma de 72,239 desapareció.

-Número 1...se ha ido-dije realmente sorprendida, pero a la vez sentí...como algo dentro de mi se desmoronaba lentamente, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.-¿Cuándo fue enviado ese mensaje?-pregunte, teniendo una ciega esperanza de que alguien me contestara esa pregunta.

"Mensaje enviado hace tres días apróximadamente" se escucho nuevamente la voz aquella, supongo que ha de ser de la computadora.

-Uno...Uno se ha ido-dije con la voz entrecortada, dejando finalmente que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

¿Porqué...porqué me duele tanto? Me pregunte, mientras continuaba llorando.

Fin del Flash Back

En ese momento continuaba dudando de los sentimientos que sentía por Uno, pero actualmente ya no, actualmente era consciente de estos sentimientos, me enamoré de Uno.

Aún recuerdo, aquella extraña misión donde gracias a él...a Uno, pude luchar contra el brocolí...comiendolo por primera vez, y donde logramos derrotar a Padre los dos, fue la primera misión donde sólo eramos él y yo, y fue precisamente en ese momento...en que la compañía de Uno se me hacía muy satisfactoria, aparte de algo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi, sin yo darme cuenta*.

Sonreí con melancolía al recordar eso, fue la primera vez que estuve a sólas con él y me agrado mucho, daría lo que fuese porque un momento así se volviera a repetir, teniendolo como compañía sólo a él.

Ciertamente no conviví con él todo lo necesario, pero aún así logre presenciar ciertos logros y ciertos fracasos suyos, y es donde pienso que me hubiera gustado conocerlo más.

De repente un recuerdo me llego, no se porque...pero...la mayoría de veces sueño con este recuerdo. Fue precisamente el día en que "según"...el Sueter de la Dulzura había sido robado del banco de dulces, y también fue el día en que la ex-novia de Niguel...le termino; sigue pareciéndome aún actualmemte seguir soñando con ese recuerdo, y es allí donde entra aquel extraño desenlace, donde le ofrezco a Uno regresaran a la base lunar para comer algo, y él asiente silenciosamente, pero antes de que pudiese yo decir otra cosa...él me besa, y es allí...cuando despierto de mi sueño, recriminándome silenciosamente*.

-Sigue pareciéndome extraño que ese sueño continue apareciendo mientras duermo-dije sin despegar la mirada del cielo nocturno.

En ese momento mi mirada se nubló, al recordar otro recuerdo...del cual me vengo recriminando desde que supe que él se había ido: La última vez que lo vi.

Esa vez, él y su equipo habían fracasado una vez más...con la misión de robarle su pastel a los De La Otra Cuadra, y yo ya no soportando más errores de su parte...decidí suplantarlo por el Sector W, encabezado por mi hermano menor...número 363*.

No había notado lo que había echo...hasta dos días después, y especialmente...al enterarme de su partida, me sentí muy mal, ya que la última vez que le había visto...fue precisamente en ese momento...que lo suplante a él y a su equipo, donde le hable de una manera cruel y burlezca.

-Me pregunto...si me habrá llegado a perdonar-dije con la voz entrecortada.

Y si fuese poco, unos días después de saber que él se había ido, me enteré que el resto del Sector V, a quien creí desaparecido, se encontraba en la base artica, los habían alejado un tiempo de todo este entorno, ya que los habían notado demasiado desanimos, si hasta me había enterado que se habían escabullido en la base lunar para borrar sus memorias, allí caí en cuenta...de que siendo él su líder y un gran amigo, a ellos les afecto más su partida, aunque sea como sea, a la mayoría de los integrantes de KND y los cuales no sabían de la partida de número 1, también les entristeció mucho saber que su mejor agente se había ido*.

-A todos nos afecto tu partida-dije apenas en un susurró, mientras sentía como lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.-Pero creo...que ya casi todos lo han superado, a excepción mía...ya que creo que nunca lo lograré-dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis dos manos.

Si alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho lo doloroso que era sufrir, yo si lo creería, ya que actualmente el recuerdo de número 1 continuaba latente en mi, junto con sus recuerdos, los cuales me hacían feliz...pero a la vez me hacían sufrir, tanto que el corazón dolía.

Después de liberar ese dolor del cual de un momento a otro fui presa, me limpíe las lágrimas y después de serenarme un poco, miré por última vez el cielo nocturno y regrese con los demás.

Fin de la Narración

Narra la narradora

2 meses después

-...feliz cumpleaños a ti-terminaron de cantar todos los agentes de KND, que ese día estaban reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños #13 de su ex-jefa suprema.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rachel-dijo cierta chica pelirroja, mejor amiga de la cumpleañera.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Muchas felicidades-se escucho la felicitaciones a grandes voces, de todos los allí presentes.

Rachel se puso de pie, lista para su apróximado destino.

-Muchas gracias a todos...-comenzó a decir Rachel.-De verdad me siento muy feliz de haber sido parte de KND, ya que aquí no sólo conocí a grandes agentes...sino que supe lo que de verdad es la amistad, aparte de que pude, quiero decir pudimos y seguiremos podiendo todos luchar por los valores de todos los niños, de verdad agradezco todos estos momentos que pase, y estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que me tenga preparado el destino, sin dejar de ser una niña aún así siga creciendo. Lo prometo ¡Larga vida a todos los niños del mundo!-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.-¡¡¡Que viva Los Chicos del Barrio!!!-gritó.

-¡¡Que vivan Los Chicos del Barrio!!-gritaron todos los agentes.

-Puedes soplar las velas, Rachel-escuche la voz entrecortada de Fanny, voltee...sólo para encontrarme con que la gran Fanny, aquella que parecía una estatua sin sentimientos al estar en la base lunar, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

Y fue eso, lo que logró que yo liberara las mías, me acerque a ella, y la abrace...ella al instante correspondió a mi abrazo, nunca durante este tiempo en KND nos habíamos separado una de la otra, algo demasiado obvio...ya que somos mejores amigas, aunque sabiamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

Después de eso, Rachel se acercó al pastel, y antes de soplar las velas...como ya era costumbre...pidió un deseo.

"Permiteme volverlo a ver" pensó...y después de eso sopló las velas, las cuales al instante se apagaron.

-¡¡¡A la bibo, a la bo, a la bim bom ba nuestra líder, nuestra líder rarara!!!-se escucho una gran ovación por parte de todos, logrando que Rachel se sintiera aún más feliz, aunque por otra parte se sentiría triste...ya que extrañaría mucho a todos sus compañeros y amigos.

-Rachel acompañanos por favor-dijo esta vez Patton.

Rachel volteó encontrándose con Fanny, Patton, Kuki, Will, Abby y Memo, ella algo extrañada decidió seguirlos.

Fue al momento en que entraron a la sala de control de la base, cuando ella volteó a mirar algo extrañada a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto extrañada Rachel.

-Oh nada en partícular, nueva agente encubierto-dijo Abby alegremente.

-¿Eh?-dijo realmente sorprendida Rachel.

-Felicidades Rachel, haz sido elegida para ser una agente encubierto-dijo Patton sonriendo.

Rachel comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad, estaba realmente sorprendida pero a la vez tan contenta, no podía creer lo que se le acababa de decir.

En ese momento, un ruido se hizo presente allí...al mismo tiempo que la gran pantalla de aquel lugar comenzaba a iluminarse...dejando ver una silueta que cada vez se iba enfocando.

Rachel, quien se encontraba dandole la espalda a la pantalla, sólo pudo notar los rostros llenos de felicidad de sus amigos, así pues y por un instinto que de repente le llego, dio vuelta sobre sus talones, estándose frente a frente con aquella gran pantalla, donde se llevo la mejor sorpresa que le pudieron haber dado.

-Hola Rachel-dijo aquella voz, que para nada había cambiado y que ella aún reconocía.-Feliz Cumpleaños-y una cálida sonrisa se dibujo, en el rostro de **_él_**.

-Núm...número Uno-dijo ella realmente feliz.

 _ **Fin de la Transmisión**_


End file.
